Pourquoi ?
by Meijin-chan
Summary: Une rencontre surprenante permet à Sasuke de faire le point .


**Titre :** Pourquoi ?

**Raiting : **T (juste parce qu'il y a une grossièreté et un tout petit peu de violence).

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer :** Seul Toya, Mme Kurume et la bande de bandits sont à moi (quoique pour ces derniers je m'en serais bien passée).

Pourquoi ?:

Un matin de printemps dans un village plutôt touristique, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus marchait en direction de la forêt . Le blond travaillait chez une vieille dame qui pour ses tours avait besoin de plantes et l'arrivée de touristes faisait marcher la boutique . Le garçon du nom de Toya, car il avait été retrouvé sous un pêcher, avait pour habitude de s'amuser mais cette fois il n'avait pas le temps de se laisser distraire . Aussi se dépêchait - il de cueillir les plantes nécessaires quand soudain il entendit une voix (_genre Jeanne d'arc XD_) :

« Et petit ! On peut savoir ce que tu as dans ce panier ?

Toya se retourna et vit 4 hommes d'allure sauvage ayant des airs de bandits .

- Pourquoi ? Ça vous intéresse ?

- Tu ferais mieux de nous obéir gamin, menaça le plus gros des bandits .

- Pas question ! Hurla Toya en tentant de s'enfuir .

- Sale mioche je vais t'apprendre, cria le chef en le rattrapant .

- Lâche moi connard !! »

Comme réponse à son insulte, les bandits le frappèrent chacun leur tour .Au bout d'un moment qui parut 1 heure pour l'enfant les bandits arrêtèrent de lui faire mal et l'un deux tendit la main pour prendre le panier :

« Ne touchez pas à ça ! Haleta le blond en se relevant .

- On dirait qu'il n'en a pas eu assez, s'exclama le chef en regardant le gamin trembler en essayant de rester debout .

Il lança son poing vers lui mais une main le retint .

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Dégagez avant que je m'énerve, murmura froidement le protecteur de Toya . »

Celui-ci regardait avec admiration le jeune homme devant lui, les cheveux noirs, les yeux rouges et l'aura de puissance qui émanait de lui le rendait effrayant .

« T'as un problème sale gamin ? On veut seulement prendre le panier de ce mioche, alors te mêles pas de ça .

-La ferme, vous avez 1 minute pour déguerpir avant que je ne vous tue, gronda le jeune homme .

- Enfoiré ! »

Le chef des bandits entama un geste d'attaque qui bien sur n'arriva jamais à destination car son bras fut tranché net .

« Arrggg!! J'ai mal… Mon bras ! »

L'adolescent regarda un à un les voleurs de son regard flamboyant tandis que ceux-ci tentaient tant bien que mal de s'enfuir avec leur chef .

« On se retrouvera !! Hurla le chef .Le brun soupira et tourna la tête vers l'enfant .

- Tu vas bien ? - O…oui , merci pour tout monsieur , répondit Toya en s'inclinant .

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Toya, et vous ?

- Moi ? Le regard du jeune homme devint lointain comme s'il cherchait la réponse parmi d'obscurs souvenirs, Sasuke .

- Encore merci Sasuke-sama, dit le gamin en souriant . »

Ce sourire si naïf, si agréable transporta Sasuke dans son passé lorsqu'il était encore à Konoha, qu'il était Genin et appartenait à la team 7 . Celle avec Sakura, Kakashi et Naruto… Naruto

« Naruto, murmura le brun .

- Quoi ?

- Rien, mais dis moi que venais tu faire ici ?

- Je devais chercher des herbes pour Mme Kurume elle a une boutique de magie dans le village, si vous voulez venir elle vous donnera sûrement à manger et un toit .

- Pourquoi pas . »

Toya fut le guide de Sasuke, lui montrant tous les bons endroits, les raccourcis et lui expliquant un peu sa situation . Tout le long de leur parcours le jeune homme ne cessait d'essayer de mettre un nom à la personne à qui il pensait en voyant l'enfant . Ce fut quand il arrivèrent devant la vitrine d'un restaurant et que le blond hurla « Des ramens » que Sasuke fit le lien avec Naruto . Oui ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et ce sourire si rassurant . Pourquoi avait-il sauvé ce garçon ? Il ne le connaissait même pas, détestait les enfants, alors pourquoi ? Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent un bleu azur si profond qu'il eut l'impression de se retrouver au beau milieu de la mer, il se retourna et face à lui se trouvait Naruto . Son ami pleurait et plus les larmes coulaient plus la mer devenait noire . « Cette eau , c'est son chagrin ! » il baissa la tête, une image de lui lors de leur combat puis le visage déchiré de Naruto lorsqu'il était partit apparurent . « Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu parti alors que je voulais t'aider… je t'ai offert mon amitié ! Hurla le blond les larmes ravageant son visage .- Naruto , commença le brun . - Je t'aime . Pleurnicha Naruto, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureux… n'importe quoi ! »

Soudain Sasuke revint à la réalité, Toya avait remplacé Naruto et le néant par le restaurant de ramens .

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne suis pas l'apprenti d'une sorcière pour rien, répondit l'enfant, autrefois mon clan avait la capacité de faire voir à qui le regardait dans les yeux, les réponses de ce qui le tourmentait le plus . Malheureusement ceux qui ont cette capacité sont devenus rares .

- Rien ne me tourmentais, murmura le jeune homme .

- Tout le monde se pose des questions Sasuke-sama, … je lui ressemble non ?

- A qui ? Demanda Sasuke les sourcils froncés .

- A Naruto, dit-il en souriant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais apparemment vous avez fait une erreur .

- Je… je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait, se justifia le brun .

- Hum, en tout cas c'est à vous de revenir vers lui .

- De quoi ? »

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse car le petit disparut brusquement ne laissant de lui qu'une carte menant à Konoha . Sasuke resta devant la carte la bouche ouverte et il se mit à rêver de ce qu'il ferait une fois en face de Naruto . Il le traiterait sûrement de baka , le frapperait puis s'il le pouvait il le prendrait dans ses bras et qui sait il lui dirait peut-être ses sentiments .

Quelque jours plus tard il se trouva face à l'entrée de Konoha mais surtout face à Naruto . Le brun s'approcha de son ami, celui-ci se mit à rire puis à pleurer au fur et à mesure que Sasuke le rejoignait et une fois à 2 centimètres de lui le blond sentit son cœur battre . Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille : « Je t'aime baka ».

Fin


End file.
